


4 o' clock in the morning

by Cadoan



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Condoms, Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smoking, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 22:24:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11678313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadoan/pseuds/Cadoan
Summary: "Did I wake you?"Robert shook his head as he took another drag on the cigarette. He moved his other hand under the covers towards his own crotch. There was no mistaking what he was doing as the hand started suggestively going up and down beneath the covers.





	4 o' clock in the morning

**Author's Note:**

> I want to do depraved things to Robert. I also want to cuddle him and love him forever.

John blinked himself awake, not seeing much at all for many long moments. The room around him was dark, dark in that way where everything seemed black and white because it was right before dawn.

Shifting movement right beside him. John looked at the man next to him in the bed. Robert had propped himself up onto his elbows, and he was looking at John with tired eyes.

"What time is it?"

John looked at the window and shrugged. "Not sure. 4? 5?"

The familiar flicking sound of a zippo lighter was heard, and when John looked back at Robert he was lighting a cigarette that was stuck between his lips. The flame lit up Robert's face as he flicked the lighter. As soon as the cigarette was lit, he threw the lighter onto the bedside table and inhaled deeply. Then, he blew the smoke out of his nostrils. The glow of the cigarette softened his features somewhat.

"Did I wake you?" John scrubbed his hand over his face as he spoke.

Robert shook his head as he took another drag on the cigarette. He moved his other hand under the covers towards his own crotch. There was no mistaking what he was doing as the hand started suggestively going up and down beneath the covers.

A shiver went down John's spine and his cock twitched just the slightest. It jumped again as Robert pulled the sheet away, revealing his naked body and hardening cock. The man wrapped his hand around himself again and started stroking again.  
He watched Robert stroke himself for a while, subcounsicly licking his lips as Robert moved his foreskin across the bulbous head.

"Wanna taste?"

Roberts hoarse voice cut through the silence and sent a wave of heat through John's body. The older man's eyes shone in the darkness as he stilled his hand. John's eyes flicked down to Robert's cock, then back up to his face, then down to his cock again. He licked his lips, mouth suddenly dry. Robert's eyes were on him as he scooted downwards, leveling his face with Robert's crotch. Robert had let go of his cock when John was done moving, and John gingerly wrapped his fingers around the bottom of the shaft. He stuck out his tongue and gave a long lick from halfway down the underside of Robert's cock, over the frelunum and up over the cockhead, dipping the tip of his tongue into the slit. The slightly salty taste, uniqely Robert, spread on his tongue. Closing his eyes, he opened his mouth and sucked the head of Robert's cock into his mouth. He held it there for a few moments, swirling his tongue around the tip before he swallowed down more of the cock. It was hot and heavy on his tongue. John took a deep breath through his nose before he started to bob his head up and down, the cock sliding slick in and out of his mouth.

He opened his eyes looked up at Robert. The man was busy holding his cigarette over the ashtray on the bedside table, using his thumb to flick the ashes. When done, he moved the cigarette to his mouth and took yet another deep drag that he blew out through his nose. John closed his eyes again and swallowed down as much as he could, relaxing his throath to let the cock slide down his throat until his nose touched Robert's grey-black pubic hair. John was rewarded with a deep, low moan from Robert. Then, fingers were in his hair, gripping just hard enough not to hurt. Again, he started to bob his head up and down. He knew that Robert was close, he knew from the way the precum spilled out on his tongue and the way the cock surged in his mouth. A few moments later, the fingers in his hair tightened even more and Robert came with a low groan, coating John's mouth with his come. It was bitter, and tasted so _human_ , so real.

John had barely had time to swallow before Robert pulled him up towards him and kissed him deep, tongues coiling. John shuddered from the very thought that Robert was tasting himself on his tongue.

"Now fuck me."

Robert pressed a condom into John's hand and rolled over onto his stomach. John sat back and tore the wrapping before rolling the condom onto his cock. Then, he scooted forward so that his cock rested against the back of Robert's thigh.

"Lube?"

The little half empty bottle landed in the bed next to John's left knee, and he was as always puzzled as to where Robert was keeping everything. He picked it up and squeezed out a sizeable dollop on his right hand's index and long finger. Then, he placed his fingers on Robert's perineum and dragged them upwards, to the other man's entrance. The ring of muscle was warm and twitched slightly under his fingers. John smiled as he applied just the slightest of pressure.

"Eager, are we?"

Robert threw a look over his shoulder, a look that could murder. A red hot thought of _I'd let you do anything to me_  raced through John's mind.

"Just fuck me already."

Robert's voice was hard and steely and, as always, compelled John into action. He started pushing the two fingers inside of the man below him, the ring of muscle parting and letting him inside. He slid with ease down to the second knuckle, Robert still a bit stretched from not so many hours ago. Once his fingers were fully inside the man, Robert's head dropped down between his shoulders and he let out a low hiss of "Yeesssss...."

John's cocked ached dully as he worked Robert open, adding a third finger and scissoring.

"C'mon tiger," Robert said, tone laced with both sarcasm and lust, "you know I don't need much prep."

John obliged, removing his fingers from within Robert. He squeezed a drop of lube directly onto Robert's stretched opening before he grabbed his cock and lined it up with the other man's entrance. He took a deep breath a grabbed ahold of Robert's hip before he moved forward and started sinking his cock into Robert's ass. It was hot and slick, and it felt amazing. He could almost feel blood rushing from his head to his cock. As soon as he had bottomed out he started to pull back out again, almost tantalizingly slow. He pulled all the way out before pushing back in, slowly building up to a quicker pace. Robert was raising his hips up to meet his thrusts, and soon, the room was filled by the sound of skin slapping against skin.

Robert arched back and up, mouth open, and John kissed him hard, fiercly. Their tongues coiled and their teeth clashed as John continued to pump in and out of the man below him. John used his left hand on Robert's jaw to keep his head in place and they breathed hotly into each other's open mouths. His other hand was on Robert's hip, gripping tightly as he pounded. Robert was hot and firm beneath him, straining against him and working with him at the same time. A game of cat and mouse they never grew tired of.

Heat started to pool in his stomach and his muscles started to protest from the strain, and he chased that release.

Robert moaned, deeply and without abandon.

"Fuuuuuck babe..."

The term of endearment went like a shot of electricity through his system, down his spine and straight to it his cock. Before he knew it, he'd let go of Robert's jaw and placed his hand inbetween the man's shoulder blades, pushing him down into the matrass. The man complied without struggle and gave a surprised, throaty laugh before he moaned yet again. John set a brutal pace that wouldn't allow him to last long, pulling his cock out to the very tip before sliding it in smoothly again, tip to hilt, tip to hilt.

"Yes babe, yes... Give it to me babe, come for me..."

It was as if Robert was pleading, commanding and teasing at once, and it was enough to push John over the edge. His body froze, cock twitching as he came hard, fingers digging into Robert's hip. Robert moaned brokenly as well, and John rode out the orgasm as long as he could. When he was done, he collapsed to the side of Robert, seeing stars. Robert moved next to him almost instantly, and John watched as Robert pulled the filled condom off and tossed it to the side before he bent down to suck the softening cock into his mouth.

"Fuck!" John swore loudly as Robert worked his hyper sensitive cock over with mouth and tongue, cleaning him off. When Robert was done, he was left even more breathless and panting. Robert moved up to him and kissed him deeply, and this time John could taste himself. When the kiss was over, Robert had a small smirk on his face. 

John rolled his eyes and kissed Robert again. "You're so full of yourself."

Robert reached for the packet of cigarettes on his bedstand, lit one, and took a deep drag. His smirk widened and he scratched his stubble with his thumb.

"I'm pretty sure I was full of _you_ just now."

John rolled his eyes, but couldn't but help to smirk back.


End file.
